PMS, I Love You
|image = File:S3e08.jpeg |season = 3 |number = 8 |overall = 55 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = November 6, 1990 |writer = Tom Arnold |director = John Whitesell |previous = Trick or Treat |next = Bird is the Word }} PMS, I Love You was the 8th episode of Season 3 of Roseanne, also the 55th overall series episode. Written by comedian/actor Tom Arnold, who would later marry Roseanne Barr and also would later appear in several episodes of the series, the episode was directed by John Whitesell. It originally aired on ABC-TV on November 6, 1990. Plot summary Roseanne's PMS & Dan's birthday are on the same day and Dan would rather avoid it by going out fishing. Darlene tells Dan the lake is frozen but comes up with another excuse by saying that he is going bowling. His family insists on throwing a surprise party. So, he struggles through her hormones and mood changes, hoping to make it through to see another day. Trivia *Roseanne's curly red-haired perm is introduced in this episode. *In this episode, Dan's birthday is celebrated in November. In the season one episode "Dan's Birthday Bash," he celebrated his birthday in January. *The family portrait that was taken back in episode seven "The Memory Game" appears in this episode. Quotes :Dan (about Roseanne): Do I have to spell it our for you people? P-M-S! :DJ: Oh my God! (makes to move out of the chair, but falls over instead) ---- :Roseanne (while giving a toast): So here's to you, Dan Conner, my husband, my friend, my soulmate, my rock. :Dan: (thinking) Dear God, let this end. :Roseanne: A great big rock that does nothing but sit on the couch and watch TV. :Dan: (thinking) That's it. God's a woman! :Roseanne: Oh, you know, once in awhile it'll ask for a beer, and I'll have to go in the kitchen and get it, because after all, it is just a rock. And a rock can't just tip itself over and roll over to the refrigerator now can it? So I have to get the beer for it. Yeah. A big TV-watching beer-drinking rock. ---- :Dan: (thinking) Hair. Hair's different, do I like it? What if she doesn't like it? Better do something quick before... :Roseanne: Dan? Don't you like my hair? :Dan: (thinking) Too late. (out loud) It's great! :Roseanne: I don't believe you, Dan. I go out and get my hair done to make myself a little more attractive and you don't even notice? It's not like I did this for myself. It's on top of my head! I can't even see it. ---- :Jackie: You? :Crystal: Oh, yeah. One time I went around and busted a streetlight for every man who ever broke my heart. :Dan: I remember, the great blackout of '84. ---- :Dan: I think I'll just go back into the bedroom, read the paper and not talk to a soul. Is that okay with you, Roseanne? :Roseanne (thinking): God, he gets so damn moody! Happens every month, too. Men! ---- Category:Season 3 Episodes